Perfect Sonnet
by japeningrish
Summary: Harry's in his final year at Hogwarts, and the war is brewing. Only this time, the enemy is himself, and the lies and secrets that his life is now made of. R&R please!STORY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Beginning of the year

A/N:I know it's a bit short, but it's just setting up for the story, and it's also to just get it on the site, because I need some feedback.

Disclaimer:I, sadly, do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. That honor belongs to JK, Warner Brothers, and anyone else the lawyers decided were worthy, aka, not me.

Quickly, Harry lowered his hand to the glass in front of him, drawing the curtains shut around his bed. He had heard noises on the stairs, and he knew he couldn't be too careful this year. If someone discovered his secret, he might be tempted to do something drastic. Sighing, he chided himself for being so melodramatic. So he smoked, big deal. He still knew Hermione would berate him for it.

Pushing the butt firmly against the grey tinged crystal, he waved his hands around, trying to dispel the smoke and its smell. There was definite laughter outside the door now, and Harry pulled the curtains open in time to see Ron walk into the room with Neville and Dean. Wildly gesticulating, Ron nearly took Nevile's head off recounting the quidditch match from earlier. Harry had to chuckle to himself, given the looks Dean and Neville were shooting at each other.

"Harry!" Ron practically raced to the bed, obviously not noticing the smoke. "The match today. Oh man, we were so bloody brilliant!The way you dive bombed Malfoy-" Ron broke off, shaking his head. The huge grin on his face clearly showed his thoughts.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Ron." Harry stood, stretching. "I need to go, er, downstaris. See you in a bit." Harry quickly strode from the room, grabbing his cloak as he stepped out of the room. By downstairs, he meant outside. Technically, this was down the stairs, Harry thought, trying to convince himself.Everytime he lied to Ron or Hermione, he got a tingly feeling in his stomach, one that he really didn't care for.

Bounding down the stairs to his room, he ignored the pointed look a few third years gave him, and left out of the portriat. Casually, he slouched down the stairs, trying too hard to look inconspicuous. His throat caught with a sharp intake of breath as he heard a voice he knew all too well call his name.

"Potter! Oy, Potter, where d'you think you're going?"Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry, who turned around slowly. Flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy crossed his arms. "I said," Malfoy spat, "where do you think you're going?"

"Out." Harry crossed his own arms and widened his stance, prepared to be on the defensive. He saw Malfoy's hand twitch and made to reach for his wand. Groaning, he turned around, knowing who had said his name this time.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. Run along now." Snape's greasy voice was never welcome, thought Harry as he rushed out the doors furiously, but at least he had been saved a detention-or worse.

Walking down the brown green hill in front of the castle, Harry smiled and waved when necessary. With a sigh, he sat down on one of the benches by the lake, facing away from the school. The sky was overcast and dreary; most students were inside. Patting the inside of his cloak, Harry pulled out a single cigarette he kept for emergencies. Lighting it with the lighter he kept in his back pocket, he leaned back, taking a long drag.

Running one hand through his hair, he tapped ashes off with the other. _How did my life get so messed up?_ He thought, shaking his head. Taking another drag from the near burnt-out cigarette, he droped it to the ground, crushing it with the heel of his shoe. Wiping his hands on his pants, he walked back to the castle slowly, raising his head to the raindrops as they began to fall.

A/N: So there it is, your "set up" chapter. I'm off for some coffee, then it's back to school. When I get home, though...oh boy, goodie gumdrops, time to work on part 2! Please R&R. Thanks!

-TTD


	2. The mock exam

A/N:I don't know how long this chapter will be. I'm leaning towards fairly long, but my brain just died. I've got the plot, and little twists and turns, but when it comes to the basic dialogue...I'm so lost.

Disclaimer:See chapter one. Please and thank you.

Harry was running his toast around the edge of his plate, crumbling it but not eating. His appetite had dwindled over the past two years. Looking up at the sounds of argument, he groaned inwardly as Ron and Hermione sat down next to him. This was not going to be a pleseant morning.

"Ron, if you'd just study like you're supposed to, then you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" Hermione sat on Harry's left, taking the toast from his hand and biting it. "I've told time and time again," she continued as Ron sat and Harry put his head on the table, "procrastination will only hold you back in the long run."

"Hermione, it's a fake exam. It's not real! That means you could fail and it wouldn't matter." Ron paled, knowing he had said the wrong thing.

"Funny, then, it won't matter if you do, too." Hermione stood and walked away with a bit of a flourish, and most deffinatly in a huff.

"Good going, mate," Harry said, not moving his head from the table. "You know how she is. You should anyway." Smiling slightly as Ron groaned and left the table in search of Hermione, Harry groaned and raised his head, pushing the plate farther away from him. Grabbing his satchel, he rose to leave.

Walking through the hall after Divination, Harry groaned as a female voive called his name. He turned, preparing to face Cho. For the last year now, she had been following him aruond, convinced that she was in love with him. Even after he sat her down and explained to her that she did not love him, that she didn't even really love him, she still followed him around. It was starting to annoy him.

"Cho, for the-oh, hi Ginny." Harry turned a shade of red that would have made Ron proud. Prepared to fight off any of Cho's advances, he hadn't even thought that a girl's voice would belong to anone other than her.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny looked at him a bit reproachfully. It had sounded like he was going to yell at her, but apparently he wasn't. She shrugged, continuing. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Hogsmeade?" Harry looked at her, more than just a bit confused. Then he remembered; they had just put the announcements up in the dorms this morning. "Oh, yeah. I dunno, I haven't decided. Probably. Why? Are you going?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Most likely. I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me." Seeing the look of surprise on his face, she continued rather hurridly. "I just thought it would be a good idea to let Ron and Hermione work out whatever's going on between them out. They've been going at it again lately, and frankly, it's beginning to bother me." She put her hands on her hips, slightly aggrivated just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry chuckled. "He told her this morning that it was all right for her to fail the mock exam. You can guess how that went over." Pulling his bag up on his shoulder, he nodded his head towards the commonroom and began walking. She followed beside him, shaking her head as she imagined the scene at breakfast.

"Actually," Harry began as they rounded a corner and started up a flight of steps, "I wanted to ask you something." He scrathed the back of his head again. Ginny eyed him carefully, knowing that whatever it was he needed to say was making him nervous. She kept her mouth shut, though, knowing that he would never spit it out if she prompeted him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me as, you know, a couple?" He looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at and into her eyes. "I mean, if you don't wanna, that's fine, but-"

Ginny stopped him with the light touch of hand to arm. "Harry, I would absolutly love to." A huge grin broke across his face, the first honest one since he'd arrived at Hogwarts this year.

"Great," he said. "Well, erm, I gotta get back to the dorm. See you tonight?" He turned and started walking backwards, nearly running over a few first years.

"Of course." Ginny laughed, watching him. With a final wave, he turned around and walked quickly towards the dorm, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the hall, clutching her books to her heart.

A/N: Ok, I'm hoping that's as long as it felt. Probably not, but eh, I tried. I can't make the chapters go where they don't want to. Please R&R! Thanks.


	3. I am soooo angry! This is going to be de...

fuck.

I had a nice long chapter. then my computer was retarded. Now I have to write it again. Just so you gys know, I don't write my chapters ahead of time. I write them once I get in the editer; therefore, my machine acts weird, no chapter. Sorry.

I'd like to use this "chapter" to thank choco-chippie for being my only revier at the time of this being published. Thanks!

-TTD


End file.
